


Les trois capitaines

by Melie



Category: Doctor Who, Master and Commander - All Media Types, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Captain Jack x3, Crack, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fables - Freeform, Fourth Wall, Français | French, Humor, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-11
Updated: 2007-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une fable où l'on trouve trois individus nommés "Captain Jack".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les trois capitaines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoth/gifts).



> Rien à moi.

Il était une fois trois braves capitaines.  
Bien qu'aucun sang commun ne coulât dans leurs veines  
Un unique prénom, Jack, ils se partageaient,  
L'un Sparrow, l'autre Harkness, le troisième Aubrey.

Capitaine Jack Sparrow s'était entiché  
De Norrington, fier Commodore emperruqué.  
Capitaine Jack Aubrey aimait quant à lui  
Un homme de science, Maturin, son ami.

Captain Jack Harkness appréciait tout beau minois  
Qu'il soit d'homme ou de femme, cela va de soi  
Et aucun bel élu longtemps ne résistait.

Tels étaient ces trois hommes pourtant si semblables  
Et tout leur équipage à la joie palpable  
Suivaient les ordres Sparrow, Harkness, ou Aubrey.

S'il devait y avoir, un beau jour, une rencontre  
Les fangirls acharnées ne sauraient être contre ;  
On y verrait entre autres des vols de bateaux  
Mais qui pourrait blâmer le plaisant Jack Sparrow ?

Aubrey et Harkness peut-être discuteraient  
Tandis que Maturin, d'un regard inquiet,  
Ausculterait, hélas, la perruque défunte  
D'un Norrington désormais à cours de complainte

Niant toute relation avec le mécréant  
Qui, contre tous ses dires, les déclare amants.  
A cet instant peut-être, Stephen rougirait.

Harkness aux deux hommes apprendrait beaucoup de choses  
Et en les quittant leur offrirait une rose  
Puis sur ces derniers gestes ils se sépareraient.

Il était une fois trois braves capitaines.  
Bien qu'aucun sang commun ne coulât dans leurs veines  
Un unique prénom, Jack, ils se partageaient,  
L'un Sparrow, l'autre Harkness, le troisième Aubrey.

Tous trois Captain Jack, tous trois différents des autres  
Et nous, fans énamourées, les avons faits nôtres,  
Leur avons attribués compagnons respectifs  
Et nous en delectons d'un plaisir abusif.


End file.
